


DRUGS

by Lenore4L



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodlust, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, angustia vampirica, después del porno con sentimientos, innecesaria segunda parte, pero realmente la necesitaba
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore4L/pseuds/Lenore4L
Summary: Junto con los sueños eróticos, el fantaseo lascivo y los malos pretextos para tocarlo, el vicio por la sangre se hizo presente.Si no podía tener a Mahiru y su cuerpo, al menos podría tener su sangre.Continuación de:UNDEAD





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seré sincera y diré que realmente no tenía contemplada una continuación para Undead, pero tras despertar con la noticia de una segunda temporada de Servamp confirmada, leer el manga hasta su ultima actualización y poner en un bucle infinito mi tracklist de canciones dolorosas, resultó esto.  
> Espero lo disfruten porque temía darle continuación a lo que solo estaba planeado para un one shot con un final abierto por lo que espero nadie me asesine.

DRUGS

_"Pero sigo atrapado_  
_Y no te puedo dejar saber_  
_No, no puedo decirte nada._  
_Porque soy un maldito desastre a veces_  
_Pero puedo seguir siendo lo que tú quieras que sea_  
_Pero no lo que necesitas_  
_Especialmente cuando me has estado necesitando._  
_Porque soy un maldito desastre por dentro."_  
_Eden - Drugs_

 

Mahiru le había enseñado que gran parte de los problemas y malentendidos se pueden solucionar hablando. Identificar tus sentimientos, ponerles un nombre, intentar transmitirlos poniéndolos en palabras. _  
_

Mahiru era excepcionalmente bueno en escuchar, analizar y aceptar. Era constante y tenaz y siempre tenía una mano a extender para quien la solicitara; Kuro había sido testigo de ello mas de una vez, incluso él mismo había sido salvado por esa misma mano.

...Esa mano que ahora mismo se moría por mordisquear y drenar.

Las cosas solo habían empeorado. Junto con sus sueños recurrentes y sus indeseables erecciones matutinas, otro síntoma se le había sumado, y ese era su creciente y peligrosa adicción a la sangre de Mahiru.

Para su mismo Eve fue una sorpresa ver a su Servamp, el que solía negarse rotundamente a beber de su sangre, y que paulatinamente fue accediendo a beber solo en situaciones de peligro y necesidad, ahora exigiendo beberla entre cortos periodos de tiempo alegando que era crucial para un vampiro, cosa que era cierta sin embargo logró desencajar un poco a Mahiru.

Mahiru era muy malo dudando de la gente y era peor aun dudando de su propio compañero, así que tras meditarlo por una fracción de segundo, accedió a dejarle beber de su sangre regularmente. Si no mal recordaba el resto de los servamps también tenían por costumbre beber de sus Eves así que dejó que las cosas se resolvieran de la manera mas simple y ofrecía su vena azulada y palpitante cada que Kuro lo requería.

Y Kuro... Kuro no se atrevía a poner en palabras la verdadera naturaleza de esa necesidad (adicción) que había nacido tan repentinamente. ¿Cómo podría hablar de ello con su Eve? ¿Cómo podría explicarle aquello? ¿Cómo podría sencillamente decirle que quería devorarlo por entero? No, no es algo que puedas hablar tomando una bebida caliente en la sala.

Por lo que se encontraba otra vez a si mismo tomando con fuerza el brazo de Mahiru, encajando sus colmillos en la parte interna de su codo, succionando vorazmente, pasando la lengua por la piel salada, apretando el agarre y enterrando la nariz en el pliegUe de su codo. Casi podía sentir el palpitar de la sangre fluyendo desde el corazón corriendo deliciosamente por sus venas. El calor del adolescente se desprendía de su piel y manaba gota a gota desde la recién hecha herida, su lengua no dejaba que nada se desperdiciara al tiempo que sentía su propio corazón latir con mas fuerza y su respiración acelerarse conforme bebía y escuchaba el ligero quejido de Mahiru.

Ah... si el chico supiera lo que realmente provocaban esos quedos gimoteos mientras bebía directamente de su cuerpo. Lo lasciva que podía llegar a verse su expresión cuando percibía el primer pinchazo de sus colmillos y como su brazo se estremecía ante su fuerte agarre.

No era bueno... no era nada bueno que Mahiru fuera tan ignorante de la bestia que realmente tenía por compañero, del monstruo al que tan confianzudamente le ofrecía sin tapujos su sangre.

Y ahí venía, el repentino remordimiento moral, el complejo, la culpa, y el asco que le obligaban a separar bruscamente su boca del brazo de Mahiru que volvía a soltar un quedo quejido cuando el otro se desprendía de él con algo de brusquedad. 

Kuro se quedaba viendo ese brazo y la mancha color violeta que quedaba tras beber junto con las motitas rojas que iban apareciendo una a una coloreando su tez.

-Espero no quede marca...- escuchaba entonces a Mahiru susurrar mientras doblaba su brazo para detener el pequeño sangrado que quedaba después de cada sesión.

Kuro escuchaba esto e inconscientemente se encogía en su lugar, alzaba sus hombros y subía los pies al sofá para luego dejarse convertir en gato haciéndose un ovillo en el cojín.

-Si no te gusta entonces solo dime que deje de hacerlo- decía con pereza el ahora felino, fingiendo desinterés pero sin atreverse a enfrentar su mirada a la de Mahiru que solo parpadeaba un par de veces y se levantaba para ir a la cocina.

-No estoy diciendo eso, es solo que no quiero que la gente se preocupe o se haga ideas equivocadas- le explicaba el castaño revisando su nuevo moretón.

-¿Ideas equivocadas?- preguntaba a su vez el vampiro siguiendo con los ojos la espalda del chico que iba y venía por la cocina para preparar la cena.

-Si, como que estoy envuelto en peleas callejeras o me inyecto heroína, solo hay que ver en que lugares me dejas moretones- decía el chico suspirando mientras su atención pronto se concentraba en el menú de esa noche.

Kuro se removía en el sofá enroscándose en su propio cuerpo relamiéndose los labios que aun tenían el intenso sabor metálico de la sangre de Mahiru pensando en que otros lugares podría usar para morder.

Por supuesto estaba pensando en varios lugares pero el chico antes rompía el contrato que dejarle beber de ahí; después de todo sus sueños le habían dado una grandiosa idea con respecto de donde podría alimentarse, la madrugada anterior precisamente había soñado con ello.

Mirando a la nada revivía la escena, de un enredadero de piernas que se concentraban en su nuca, los tobillos delgados de Mahiru descansaban ahí mientras la cabeza de Kuro indagaba entre sus muslos temblorosos a pesar de sentir que se ahogaría en cualquier momento gracias al penetrante calor.

El regusto salado y metálico se le concentraba en las papilas gustativas y en el paladar mientras dejaba un caminito de saliva desde las rodillas del chico hasta su ingle, y de paso mordiendo sin recato en cada punto especifico en donde la carne era mas blanda. Recordaba con inquietante detalle su sueño, la imagen del castaño retorciéndose en las sábanas de un pulcro blanco que no tardaban en mostrar gotitas escarlata de la sangre que escurría de las mordidas dejadas por Kuro y que tan sensualmente escurrían por sus piernas.

Kuro no perdía la oportunidad de hundir sus colmillos en ellas, en lugares cada vez mas íntimos como si estuviera empeñado en marcarlo y no dejarle olvidar con quien tenía un contrato; era su propia versión de una serie de eslabones violacios tatuados en su piel. No estaba seguro de dónde venía tanta violencia a la hora de morderle, no estaba seguro de si estaba lastimando a Mahiru, solo escuchaba gemidos y grititos y los tobillos del chico empujando su nuca hacía él mientras una de las manos del vampiro se apoyaba en la rodilla del chico, su otra mano se enlazaba con los dedos del castaño, como si estos intentaran buscarse en medio del lío de cuerpos, queriendo conectarse a través de las puntas de sus dedos.

El sueño y su intensidad llegaban a punto en donde el placer terminaba por convertirse en terror, en medio de un orgasmo que desembocaba en un cuerpo frío y completamente drenado tras el descontrol de Kuro, las sábanas blancas ahora escarlata y la languidez de las extremidades del adolescente inmóvil. Hasta que Kuro despertaba agitado y tembloroso con un sudor frío perlando su frente y una desagradable sensación de cosquilleo en el bajo vientre.

Tenía miedo de soñar y tenía miedo de sentir, tenía miedo de hablar con Mahiru, tenía miedo del nombre que estaba adoptando ese sentimiento. Tenía miedo de enfrentarlo.

Los días pasaban normalmente para el adolescente que mientras se vestía para la escuela se miraba la piel y los moretones en ella, fruncía los labios en un ligero tono de disgusto.

-Nunca le he visto marcas al resto de los Eves- soltó el muchacho distraídamente haciendo que Kuro reaccionara dando un respingo y ahí estaba, el bloque de cemento invisible que era el remordimiento.

-Ya te dije que no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- reprochó a su vez Kuro frunciendo el entrecejo. Mahiru notó que su frase había sido malinterpretada y rió con ligero nerviosismo.

-No no no. No me refería a eso, quiero decir que eres diferente a los otros Servamps- decía Mahiru eligiendo sus palabras, Kuro volteó a verlo por fin esperando el resto de su explicación.

-Me da la impresión de que los demás están conformes solo con el contrato que tienen con sus Eves, no necesitan otra cosa para saber que están unidos, en cambio tú...- de pronto los enormes ojos castaños de Mahiru se concentraron en Kuro que sintió como si acabara de abrirle el vientre en canal y estuviera separando sus carnes para indagar dentro de él. La sensación le provocó verdaderas nauseas por el pánico de saberse descubierto.

-Tú... es como si quisieras comprobar todo el tiempo que estamos unidos, lo que es raro porque antes te negabas rotundamente a beber sangre pero ahora me da la impresión de que necesitas asegurarte de que soy tu Eve. No hay nada de malo en ello, supongo- dijo Mahiru finalmente sonriendo.

-¿Realmente no hay nada de malo?- preguntó Kuro entrecerrando sus ojos carmín y ahora era Mahiru el que sintió un breve escalofrío en su espina, hacía mucho que no veía esa expresión en su Servamp.

-Bueno, no es como si lo hicieras por lastimarme, lo sabría de ser así aunque...- el mismo Mahiru volvió a interrumpirse y se quedó pensando aun bajo la atenta mirada de Kuro.

-Es mas bien como si buscaras marcarme- volvió a decir distraídamente mientras se acercaba a Kuro y le ponía una mano en la cabeza justo debajo de la capucha de su gabardina para poder tocar su cabello. 

-Pero no hay nada que temer, después de todo soy tu compañero- aseguró el muchacho con una de sus cándidas sonrisas tranquilizadoras mientras miraba el reloj y se daba cuenta de que se le hacía tarde para ir al colegio.

Kuro lo miró los últimos segundos en los que la mano del chico estuvo sobre su cabeza y una vez mas se le revolvió el estómago por lo insoportablemente ingenuo que podía ser Mahiru. Ya sabía que eran compañeros pero ¿Y si él no quería ser solo un compañero? ¿Cómo podía hacer para detener el impulso? ¿Cómo habían hecho Lawless y el resto de sus hermanos para mantener el control sobre sus propias emociones sin terminar rotos y desmoronándose? 

Oh, cierto. Jamás lo habían logrado.

De ser así, entonces ¿Sólo le quedaba desmoronarse una vez más?

La sensación asfixiante siguió acosando a Kuro junto con sus sueños y la tensión que solo aliviaba cuando Mahiru le ofrecía una vena de la cual beber para serenarse.

Pronto Kuro comenzó a darse cuenta de que mas que el hecho de solo beber sangre, lo que realmente buscaba en ese mal pretexto de alimentarse, era tener una razón para tocar a Mahiru al menos en su forma humana, poder posar su lengua, sus labios y sus dientes en él, un contacto casi tan íntimo como el mismo sexo. Eso era a lo que se había vuelto adicto.

A veces dejaba que sus labios deliberadamente rozaran la muñeca de Mahiru, lo mas parecido a un beso que pudiera imitar y notaba que la piel del chico se le erizaba y se tensaba en el acto ¿Le desagradaría? Otras ocasiones también dejaba de succionar a propósito y solo dejaba su lengua pasearse tranquilamente por ahí fingiendo que lamía un par de gotitas que intentaban escurrirse.

Mientras tenía sus dientes encajados en su piel las manos que le sostenían el brazo aligeraban un poco el agarre y sus dedos le acariciaban suavemente y volvía sentir los tendones y músculos tensarse repentinamente. Una vez incluso atinó a ver de reojo y atrapó a Mahiru mirándolo directamente, cuando sus ojos rojos chocaron con los castaños el humano desvió de inmediato la mirada y la cara se le coloreó de un ligero rosa. Kuro no entendía que pasaba por la cabeza Mahiru cuando lo tenía pegado a él como una sanguijuela.

Mil veces se preguntó que sentiría, si también tendría imágenes eróticas formándose en su imaginación. No, Mahiru no era ese tipo de persona. 

De hecho y ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había visto un lado sucio, feo o malo de Mahiru y aunque el adolescente le había asegurado que él también tenía un lado obscuro, Kuro dudaba sinceramente que fuera verdad.

El único sucio y feo era él; otra vez volvía a sentir como algo en su interior se iba encerrando en malos pensamientos, en esa pésima percepción de sí mismo, escuchaba la risita de ese gato negro deforme que se burlaba de él y de su propia debilidad, de su fealdad. Ya no podía soportarlo por mucho tiempo mas, así que mientras volvía a aferrarse a Mahiru y a sus conductos sanguíneos, luchando contra el deseo rogaba al chico en silencio que lo salvara una vez mas.

Aunque todo tenía un límite.

-Uh... ¿Puedo beber...?- preguntaba Kuro que en ese momento de verdad se sentía como un yonqui requiriendo un _shot_ de su droga favorita.

A Mahiru le sorprendió la ceremonia con la que Kuro pedía permiso, de hecho parecía incluso avergonzado de algo que para el adolescente ya era totalmente normal, así que alzándose la manga de la camisa volvía a ofrecerla.

Kuro miró con algo de remordimiento las marcas que ahora tenían un tono amarillento en el brazo del chico; un nudo se le formó en la garganta pero logró tragárselo y buscó un lugar que aun no estuviera tan magullado.

Lo encontró en su muñeca, cerca de su tendón y ahí fue a encajar los colmillos. Mahiru soltó uno de sus gemiditos que le erizaron los pelos de la nuca a Kuro y que lo hacían sospechar de que el chico efectivamente tenía noción de lo que esa voz le provocaba al vampiro y lo hacía a propósito.

Estaban de pie y Kuro obligaba a Mahiru a alzar un poco su brazo para poder tenerlo a la altura de su boca, no tardó mucho en cansarse de la muñeca de Mahiru pero aun tomándolo por la mano su boca subió hasta la parte interna de su codo el que era el punto que usualmente usaba para drenar, ya tenía ahí viejos moretones así que escuchó otro jadeo adolorido por parte del castaño pero este tampoco hizo nada para quitarlo de ahí.

El peliazul apretó los dedos de Mahiru al tiempo que arrugaba el entrecejo. No. Aun no estaba satisfecho.

Esta vez con todo el cinismo que era capas de mostrar ante su propio Eve, se separó de su codo y le pasó la lengua indecorosamente, escuchó al otro soltar un gritito que hábilmente ahogó en su garganta. La punta de la lengua de Kuro se encargó de atrapar hasta las ultimas gotas que salieron del par de puntitos rojos que le había dejado.

Seguía sin ser suficiente.

Kuro le clavó ls ojos escarlata en sus castaños por un tiempo considerable, Mahiru estaba a punto de preguntarle que sucedía puesto que aun lo tenía tomado de la mano y no paraba de verlo de esa manera tan intimidante hasta que en un movimiento rápido del servamp, Mahiru terminó contra la pared. 

El chico jadeaba ligeramente porque el vampiro lo tenía acorralado contra el muro apoyando todo su peso contra el pecho del joven al que le costaba respirar por ello. El adolescente no estaba seguro de si aquello aun era "normal" (o tan normal como podía ser dejar que un vampiro bebiera de ti periódicamente). 

Kuro había dejado su brazo atrás junto con su mano no sin antes darle un fuerte apretón.

-¿Puedo hacerlo aquí?- el de cabello azul señaló el hombro de Mahiru pidiendo permiso con su voz profunda pero esta vez no había rastro de ese tono cansino de toda la vida, había terminado por arrastrar las palabras de una manera que Mahiru jamás le había escuchado, y el chico, totalmente desencajado y sin entender muy bien el rumbo que estaba tomando la situación apenas y pudo inclinar su cabeza un poco para asentir con ella. 

Escuchó a Kuro tragar saliva y de pronto le jalaba el cuello de la camiseta para dejar al descubierto su hombro sabiendo que aquello no estaba bien, las cosas no estaban yendo bien; el ojirrojo abrió grande su boca dejando asomar sus colmillos y apenas estos se posaron en la piel tibia de Mahiru, el mortal lo apartó ligeramente tras la nueva y extraña sensación de la mordida pero el otro prácticamente ignoró el gesto y volvió a pegar su pecho contra el del muchacho que comenzaba a sentir su cabeza nublarse.

Kuro tragó saliva al sentir un cosquilleo intenso nacer bajo su ombligo cuando vio la desamparada expresión de Mahiru al ofrecerle su cuello y como instintivamente quiso apartarlo aunque la fuerza puesta en su empuje casi parecía un chiste, Mahiru era por mucho mas fuerte que eso, por no mencionar que incluso podía apartarlo con una orden o un tirón de la cadena que se formaba entre ambos.

Mahiru sentía la respiración del servamp cada vez mas acelerada y su mordida cada vez mas profunda y dolorosa, además de eso, tiraba de su ropa también con mas fuerza de la necesaria.

Al mismo tiempo una de las manos del vampiro se había desplazado a su nuca haciéndole inclinar un poco mas su cuello para darle mas espacio para actuar. Kuro estaba perfectamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, se daba cuenta de que esa situación ya distaba mucho de lo que una simple sesión de alimentación debería ser; estando al tanto de esto volvió a aprovechar para que aun tomando a Mahiru por la nuca restregara muy ligeramente su cuerpo contra el del muchacho que estaba atrapado entre él y la pared a lo cual solo sintió como el castaño hinchaba su pecho de aire como si estuviera conteniendo el aliento ante el contacto.

Kuro separó ligeramente sus dientes del hombro de Mahiru y dejó escapar un suspiro que se sintió como brisa caliente entre los cuerpos de ambos.

Con los ojos entornados, el servamp se atrevió a hacer otro movimiento que podría costarle mucho. El cuerpo comenzaba a temblarle pero aun con ello se armó de valor para ahora posicionar su boca en el cuello de Mahiru, justo en su carótida. El chico efectivamente se retorció un poco pero solo eso. 

Sus dedos jugueteaban con los mechones castaños que le nacían de la nuca y cerraba fuerte los ojos por miedo a encontrarse por pura casualidad con la mirada de su Eve.

Mahiru comenzaba a marearse pero no era por la perdida de sangre la cual era mínima; incluso podría decir que en realidad su sangre estaba subiendo hasta su cabeza y mejillas agolpándose en su cerebro impidiéndole pensar con claridad. El castaño no sabía que acción debía tomar. Tenía el pecho de Kuro contra el suyo y al mismo tiempo su espalda pegada a la pared, la mano del vampiro estaba en su nuca obligándole a levantar un poco su cabeza otorgándole todo el espacio necesario para seguir mordiéndole.

El cuerpo de Kuro irradiaba demasiado calor, tanto que solo terminaba por marearlo mas, percibía los colmillos literalmente dentro de su piel y el cabello de este le hacía cosquillas en el oído. De verdad no tenía idea de que hacer; Kuro comenzaba a moverse de manera extraña, restregando constantemente su pecho contra el suyo sin despegar su boca de su cuello pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo mas.

La mano que segundos antes estaba en su nuca se deslizaba lentamente a su mejilla y su dedo pulgar terminaba alcanzando la comisura de sus labios, su mano temblaba ligeramente.

-Kur... ¡Ah!- Mahiru soltó una especie de gemido cuando los colmillos del vampiro se encajaron todavía mas fuerte y el peliazul apoyó su cadera y pelvis contra Mahiru ahora sí pegándolo por completo contra la pared.

Ahora estaba cien por ciento seguro de que aquello ya no era en absoluto normal, su espacio personal ya era prácticamente inexistente y Kuro había posado su otro brazo alrededor de su cintura en una especie de abrazo que puso todavía mas nervioso a Mahiru por el hecho de que podía sentir su agarre cada vez mas fuerte al tiempo que los labios del servamp dejaban de succionar para pasar a una caricia suave.

Sacó los colmillos de su vena lentamente y le pasó la lengua por la herida, su aliento caliente se sintió cual fuego antes de sentir pequeños besos que ya no estaban disfrazados de mordidas.

-¡Kuro! ¡¿Qué haces?!- preguntó Mahiru levantándose de pronto en las puntas de los dedos de sus pies y revolviéndose un poco en el abrazo de Kuro que solo lo apretó mas.

-Nada malo- contestó Kuro en apenas un susurro ronco bajando su brazo hasta la espalda baja del castaño mientras su otra mano seguía entre su mejilla y labios del muchacho.

-¿Cómo que nada malo? Esto... esto es raro- decía Mahiru intentando quitarse de encima al otro pero sin usar la violencia, Kuro frunció el ceño como si acabaran de golpearle de lleno en la boca del estómago.

_Raro..._

-Pues entonces déjame hacerte cosas "raras", solo quédate en paz- le exigió el vampiro volviendo a recorrer su cuello hasta de nuevo llegar a su hombro descubierto, para su propia sorpresa Mahiru ya no luchaba.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- le preguntó Mahiru en un tono extrañamente calmado dejándose hacer a voluntad del servamp que apretaba sus ojos y arrugaba el ceño.

-Estoy seguro, ya no aguanto mas- respondía con la voz un poco forzaba sintiendo entonces los brazos del muchacho envolverlo todavía con su cabeza ligeramente inclinada.

-Entonces ¿Porqué estás temblando?- le preguntó en voz muy baja y al oído.

Efectivamente la mano que lo tomaba por el rostro estaba temblando, los dedos puestos en sus labios también lo hacían y el brazo que tenía alrededor de su espalda igualmente se contraía.

-Kuro, no quieres lastimarme ¿Cierto?- le preguntó de nuevo y ahora era Mahiru el que apretaba el abrazo

-No, pero ya no soporto mas- decía Kuro ahogando sus palabras contra el hombro del adolescente.

-No sé que mas hacer- continuó diciendo el vampiro separándose lentamente del hombro del chico y poniendo por fin su rostro enfrente del castaño que recorrió con sus grandes ojos marrones cada una de las líneas de su expresión

El vampiro respiraba agitado por la boca que tenía sucia de sangre y los labios rojos como si acabara de morderselos; Mahiru percibía sin esfuerzo el aroma metálico y el cosquilleo del aliento del otro sobre su nariz y boca.

El adolescente intentó por todos los medios mantener una expresión neutral para darle ánimos a Kuro de hablar aunque por dentro en realidad estaba hecho un manojo de dudas y reclamos a sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que algo le pasaba a su compañero, estaban volviendo al principio, Kuro de nuevo estaba sumiéndose en si mismo, otra vez estaba encerrándose en su propio dolor, otra vez lo estaba dejando afuera.

-Dime que sucede y tal vez juntos podamos buscar una solución- dijo con cautela Mahiru también separando poco a poco sus brazos del otro que de pronto pareció especialmente asustado y de nuevo se puso a la defensiva.

-¡No quiero que sepas!- gritó Kuro de repente, el tono de su voz dejó de ser perezoso y angustiado, sonaba desesperado.

-Yo... tengo miedo que sepas...- volvía a decir bajando otra vez la voz y azotaba sus brazos en la pared a cada lado de Mahiru hasta que dejó caer su rostro casi sobre el del castaño.

Era tal vez la primera vez (o segunda) que ambos estaban así de cerca, su labio inferior temblaba y sus dientes chasqueaban como si tuviera mucho frío, o mucho miedo.

-Oye, no hay nada que temer ¿Recuerdas? No tienes que enfrentar las cosas solo, si necesitas algo solo tienes que decir mi nombre- le dijo Mahiru con suavidad temiendo tocar a Kuro así que solo dejó que este siguiera sin separar su cara todavía viendo como el otro temblaba.

-Ma... Mahiru...- llamó Kuro con voz trémula que daba la impresión de estar a punto de quebrarse.

-Dime- contestó a su vez el chico.

-Mahiru- volvió a llamar el vampiro.

-Aquí estoy- dijo su Eve y las piernas del peliazul flaquearon por fin y se dejó caer, Mahiru hizo lo propio y también se arrodilló frente a él.

-Mahiru- volvió a llamarle y el otro volvió a responder.

-¿Si?- le dijo el castaño.

-Mahiru, siento que voy a romperme- le dijo por fin Kuro que tenía sus puños cerrados sobre el suelo.

-No quiero romperme otra vez, no dejes que me rompa- decía el Servamp que se empeñaba en pegar su nariz con la de Mahiru, justo como este había dicho antes, cerciorándose de que siguiera ahí, con él.

-Kuro, ¿Porqué habrías de romperte?- le preguntó el chico con precaución a lo que el vampiro por fin dejó ver sus ojos, intensos y penetrantes con el brillo carmín en ellos.

-Porqué estos sentimientos son demasiado pesados, me están resquebrajando- dijo por fin Kuro, sus cejas de nuevo se curvaban en la misma expresión de congoja que Mahiru le había visto cuando estuvo dentro de él.

Hubo otro silencio prolongado que ninguno se atrevió a romper, la cabeza de Mahiru trabajaba a mil por hora intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para consolar a Kuro en ese momento, sin tener idea de que era exactamente lo que aquejaba a su compañero.

Veía los nudillos blancos del otro y sus puños apretarse con fuerza, sus ojos avergonzados y la mueca casi dolorosa en su boca, estaba intentando desentrañar aquello que le estaba haciendo tanto mal.

-Mahiru... - llamó Kuro por enésima vez sacando al castaño de su ensimismamiento solo para acercar todavía mas sus rostros, tanto que Mahiru pudo ver a detalle las pupilar rojas mientras su nombre se hacía paso en medio de una larga exhalación.

-¿Si me llegase a romper, puedes prometerme que vas a recoger mis pedazos?- preguntó Kuro de nuevo en una voz tan baja que fue casi imposible escucharle con claridad.

Apenas terminó de formular la pregunta no tuvo reparo en por fin terminar de quebrarse.

Su boca tocó tímidamente la de Mahiru y sus labios apenas y lograron atrapar brevemente el labio superior del muchacho en un contacto rápido e inseguro sintiendo como algo en él comenzaba a cuartearse al separarse de inmediato del otro.

-Promete que vas a salvarme- volvió a decir volviendo a robarle otro beso igual de corto, torpe y falto de confianza, dando la impresión de que besarlo era doloroso.

-Por favor...- le pidió de nuevo en voz baja esta vez dejando su boca pegada unos segundos mas sin hacer ningún otro movimiento.

Lo que Kuro no esperaba era que Mahiru fuera a atrapar su cuello enlazando sus dedos detrás de este para acercarlo mas en un movimiento brusco y confiado que compensaba la inseguridad de los breves contactos de Kuro. Terminó de pegar los labios de ambos y abrió ligeramente su boca en un gesto mas profundo que le arrebató el aliento a Kuro que no supo exactamente en que momento el beso se rompió.

-No digas tonterías; mírate, sigues en una sola pieza- le espetó Mahiru con la voz entrecortada y la cara roja hasta las orejas.

Pero era verdad, Kuro seguía ahí, sin desmoronarse, Mahiru lo tocaba y lo miraba de frente como si estuviera retándolo a contradecirlo.

-No te vas a romper solo por sentir- Mahiru agregó.

-Aunque así lo parezca, eso no te quiebra, al contrario, te complementa, te hace mas humano- dijo el chico un poco ofuscado a lo que Kuro solo atinó a respirar tan profundo como pudo solo para asegurarse de que seguía respirando, vivo y completo, tan solo para después volver a arremeter contra la la boca de Mahiru.

Porque estaba vivo, porque sentía, porque Mahiru estaba ahí, en medio de esa confusión y del malestar, estaba ahí y lo sostenía para no caerse en pedazos. Otra vez lo volvía a encontrar en medio de ese desastre.

La única adicción que no lo estaba matando.

 


End file.
